Chōjūrō
is a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, wielder of a double-handled sword named Hiramekarei. He is one of two Kirigakure ninja selected to escort the Fifth Mizukage to the Kage summit. Appearance Chōjūrō has short tufty blue hair, and dark eyes. He also has pointed, shark-like teeth; traits that all known members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist as well as apprentices shared. He wears square, black-rimmed glasses connected to what appear to be headphones, a blue striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants that resemble the clothing Zabuza Momochi wore during his first appearance. Also, he wears his forehead protector on the front of his holster like a badge on his chest. He carries Hiramekarei on his back, wrapped with large bandages. He also has a shuriken holder strapped onto each leg. Personality Despite his membership in the Seven Swordsmen, he is shy, and he seems to lack confidence in his abilities. He also appears to have a crush on the Fifth Mizukage, as he commented inwardly on wanting to protect her 'beautiful smile'. Abilities Chōjūrō is a sword-user, and his skills are good enough to allow him to be recognized as one of the seven greatest swordsmen of the village. The fact that he was chosen to escort the Mizukage and is recognized of one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist is evidence that his he is quite powerful in spite of his meek demeanor. He wields a dual-handled sword called the Hiramekarei, that is linked together at the handles by a chain. When it is unsealed from the bandages, it releases chakra that is shaped into an enormous hammer. He is shown to have enough strength to swing Hiramekarei in its hammer form, even sending an opponent flying a considerable distance through a wall even if they have a strong defense, like Sasuke, who was using Susanoo to defend himself. However, carrying the heavy sword for an extended amount of time does tire Chōjūrō out, similar to Suigetsu Hōzuki. Part II Five Kage Summit Arc Chōjūrō and Ao were chosen to escort the Fifth Mizukage to the Kage Summit. During their trip to the Land of Iron, Chōjūrō was frequently embarrassed by the Mizukage's concern over him, which earned him scolding from Ao. Once they finally arrived and the meeting began, Ao and Chōjūrō fulfilled their duty of guarding the Mizukage, coming to her aid during the Fourth Raikage's outburst and Zetsu's appearance. When Sasuke Uchiha infiltrated the summit, Chōjūrō activated Hiramekarei and used it to knock Sasuke into an adjacent hall where the Mizukage could fight him alone. Although Sasuke was able to escape, his actions convinced the Kage to begin working together. As a sign of good faith, Chōjūrō told those in attendance about Kisame Hoshigaki and his Samehada. After leaving the Summit with Mei, they followed Ao, who was following Danzō. When they reached Ao, the Mizukage stopped Ao from beheading himself. She realized that he was under an enemy's control, and requested to use Hiramekarei to force him out. Fū insulted her upon learning that she knew he wasn't really Ao, and she quickly punched Ao before realizing that the opponent had already released the technique. Later, when they return to Kirigakure they are informed that the daimyō had approved the formation of the Shinobi Alliance. Shinobi World War Arc Later, he is seen when the last meeting is held in order to fully prepare for the war. The Mizukage orders him to contact Ao in the Sensor Division and tell him that they need to hurry. Trivia * As with the other shinobi associated with the Seven Swordsmen, Chōjūrō's name is derived from a fruit. is an Asian pear, while , , and refer to peaches, dried persimmons, and winter cherries, respectively. * Out of the known members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Chōjurō is the only known member that is not a missing-nin. Quotes * (To the Fifth Mizukage about Ao) "Good thing you didn't use Hiramekarei on him." * (About Kisame) "Put him and that blade together, and you have a human who is able to wield every bit as much power as a jinchūriki... effectively a tailed beast without a tail."